List of quotes in Crash of the Titans
The following is a list of quotes from the 2007 video game Crash of the Titans; they are listed alphabetically by character. Aku Aku * "I will deal with them. I have been fighting evil for many centuries." * (After he is kidnapped) "Help!" * "Thank you, Crash. My powers were useless against them." * "Dark magic is behind these creatures. Strange things are afoot." * "Yes, I know I don't have feet! Let's just go already!" * "Nina? You mean Dr. Cortex, don't you?" * "This isn't good, Crash. Nina's a lot smarter than Cortex ever could be. I'll take us there now. Get ready, Crash." * "Well, what do we have here? You'll tell us where Coco is, won't you? * "Listen up, corndog. You help us, or Crash will sing you some knuckle music." * (Reply to N-Gin's comment about Crash not looking like a bandicoot.) "What?" * "Time to go, Crash." * "No. Probably not food, Crash. A bad treat." * "You monster!" * "This is far as I can take us. We'll have to fight to the robot's interior and save your sister." Brat Girls When first noticing Crash *"A furry spy!" *"Buy with a credit card, charge!" * "Stop the mutant!" * "Red rover, red rover, KILL CRASH!" * "Get the intruder!" * "Bad rodent, bad!" * "Courage and delight!" When unable to reach Crash * "Where'd he go now?" * "Come back here, little baby!" * "You get back here right now!" * "I had more hurt for Crash!" * "You dare run from me!" * "You're just making it worse!" * "Lousy heroic coward!" * "This isn't over!" * "We're not done yet!" * "I'm so angry right now!" * "Aw, no fair!" * "I lost him, anyone see him?" * "You stinking badger!" * "You lowsy... whatever you are!" * "I'm just furious now!" * "Where's he go now?" * "One of these days, POW!" * "Come bring him to me!" * "You wimpy gopher!" * "Scaredy... cat!" * "You walking gerbil!" * "You make me sick!" * "Aw, I can't get to Crash!" * "Crash is annoying me!" When killed by Crash *"Why? Oh right." * (Sobs) * "The delicious burning!" * "I failed!" * "Oh, that's just typical." * "BratGirl down!" * "Revengicide me!" * "System failure!" * "Game over!" * "Oh, come on!" Conversations: "(Sighs) I love my job." Coco Bandicoot *"Crash! Help me get this gizmo working! At long last, the world will have a way to recycle butter! *(After Crash burps) Hey, that was a good one! (Crash chuckles) Ok ok, hand me the transpalooper. (Crash mumbles in confusion) Ha ha, that purple thingy." *(When she is kidnapped) "Crash! Help!" *"Well, I could do it in seconds if I had my transpalooper. The purple thingy?" *(Reply to Cortex's comment calling her and Crash rejects.) "You jerk." *(Reply to the name Cortex gives his robot.) "The name sucks!" * "Your... hair is dumb!" * "Yeah, whip her butt and then we'll get pancakes! With cherry toppings!" * "You did it, Crash! Thanks, big brother!" *(After hugging Crunch) "Ew, you smell like bacon." *"Our house is okay! *Ugh that's a relief, all our stuff was in there. Ohh, Wumpa Island.... but our stuff's okay! ... Now let's go home. And eat pancakes!" Crash Bandicoot *"Woohoo!" *"Nina?" *"Look at that!" *(Reply to Coco's comment to go eat pancakes) "Pancakes!" *(In GBA) "Pancakes? I'd thought you'd never ask!" *(Reply to Coco's comment to beat Nina and go eat pancakes) "Wahoo!" Crunch Bandicoot *(After Crash burps) "Hey, stop that!" *(Reply to Cortex's comment telling them to surrender) "Make us, sucker!" *(Reply to Aku Aku's comment about fighting evil.) "What? You don't even got a body!" *"Uh, I'm just going to stay here awhile." *(When The Doominator is about to crash into Wumpa Island) "Oh, no!" *(After The Doominator crashes into Wumpa Island and he breaks free) "Hi, everybody! What the fudge happened around here? Give me a hug!" *"That's repungified!" *"Oww, my bling! Cover your mouth when you sneeze!" *"My legs! I'm gonna be a quadraparalegal!" *"Grr...now your just makin' me mad!" *"Oohh, that's absoludicrous" *"Now I gots my angry on!" *"Hit me again! I dare ya! I double-dare ya!" *"Hey, that tickles! Cut it out!" *"Stop it, Crash!" *"Gonna have to school you proper for that!" *"This is humilterrifying." Doctor N. Gin *(After Cortex spits scalding hot tea in his face) "Thank you, Master!" *(After Cortex throws his whole cup of tea in his face. Screams and covers eyes) "Thank you again!! Hotter than the first!" (Laughs insanely gives thumbs up) *(Giggles) "That's right, tough guy! Unless you want to buy a new stationery , you respect the master!" *(Reply to Tiny's comment about the stationery) "Oh, I know! Glossy!" *(When Cortex spits on him a second time) "Ah, come on. He didn't even have a cup." *"Crash, you fool! You are too late! It's time to drop the doom hammer on you. Eh, the doom hammer of doom...uh-uh-upon you, and...LET'S JUST DANCE BABY!!" *'OH YOU'RE MAKING ME SO MAD, NOW! I JUST WANT TO PULL ON MY FACE, I AM SO MAD!' *"Do you think you have the marbles, do you?" *'"CUT THAT OUT, GOAT CHILD!!!"' *You're just making it worse for yourself. *"Don't laugh at me..YOU WILL REGRET LAUGHING AT ME!!!" *"Seriously, LEAVE THOSE ALONE ALREADY!!!" *"Just leave those alone already. SERIOUSLY, PLEASE!!!" *"Stop resisting my good looks, and GIVE UP ALREADY!!!" *"Of course not! Disgusting, filthy bandicoots! I hate them with cheese. / They made it here! Now they'll help us save Dr. Cortex! / Don't be ridiculous, you stupid hominid! We're with Nina now! We're with the winner! / But Dr. Cortex is our friend... / You don't have any friends! He always kicked you in the tuchus! And other... very... gentle spots! / But I liked it when he did that... / It was kinda fun... Listen. We make a deal with this filthy rodent and pie-nuts-face and they help us save the master. / Then we shower them with doom! (giggles) / Yes! We shower them good! Right in the eyes!" (giggles more, then creams like a girl when Crash pulls on his missile) *(In a high pitch voice) "I'll be good! I promise! I'll be good! And once my precious master has been freed, I will gladly betray you! You don't even look like a bandicoot!" *"Shh... It's okay. Anyway, get out of here. That's right, stupids! You need to go to Uka Uka's lab and stop him. That's where they make all the delicious mutants! (laughs insanely) Maybe your revolting sister is there, too. Eww... girls..." Factory intercom announcements *"You have no one to blame, but your''' STUPID FACE!!!" *"Ha, ha, ahhhh! Who's the toady sidekick now?!" *"Shower him with fisticuffs! Or is it cutifists? Daahhh, just hit him!" *"More polka themes or cantastic doom. Cabbage rolls and coffee!" *"Attention revolting, yet beloved doom monkey servants. Tomorrow is Make-Your-Child-Work-In-The-Corps Day'. Be sure to bring your many rat-like offspring so we can make them do work considered unsafe for robots. Also, please note that Friday is 'Hawaiian Shirt Day' so try to find a sufficiently tacky shirt. That is all." *"Enjoy...your '''SCREAMING DOOM!!!" *"More minions! I'm confident! Victory!" *"Try this on for size, Mr. Hairy Butt! Gross! I'm gonna be sick!" *Come on everybody. Sing along! You all know the tune! Doomy doomy doom doom shoomy doomy doomy doom doom. Eh heh heh." *"Oh I'm the worst thing to happen to music since Andrew Lloyd Webber!" *"Stop him minions! He's after my radioactive rubber pants!" *"I wish my brother George was here. Oh, but he was always so superficial." *"Attention my super sebien gibbons of doom! That means YOU, YOU IDIOT DOOM MONKEYS!!!. Look to the monkey to your left and to your right. If one of them is Crash Bandicoot, INFLICT UNSPEAKABLE HORROR AND PAIN UPON HIM! WITH POINTED STICKS AND WRENCHES AND TERRIBLE DEVICES THAT NO MAN OR MONKEY WAS MEANT TO WIELD!! '''(Makes odd noise) Please note company pensions have been canceled in favor of bagel Wednesday. That is all." *"I should do a bit on phonetic punctuation while I am up here." *"Oh I love this part! I could be on Cyborg Idol if that show existed. '''WHY DON'T THEY MAKE THAT SHOW?!" *"Running a little low on minions. I gotta wonder why I don't send them all in at once." *"Let's go underlings, let's go. Let's go... LET'S SEE SOME TEAM SPIRIT OUT THERE!!" *"N-GIN, what does that spell? IIIIIII don't know! GO GET HIM! YOU REVOLTING MUTANT SLAVES!" *"Come on mutants come! Holds puny behind! Or whatever the kids are saying these days. LOUSY PREPPIES! WITH YOUR MUSIC! AND WAVY HAIR!" *"Attention FILTHY MONKEYS! I have lost my toast recipe. Repeat, my family recipe for toast has been lost. The butter supply arrives shortly but I'll have nothing to put it on! Somebody help me! I wrote the recipe down on a little Post-It note but can't find it. Also, Crash Bandicoot has been sighted yada, yada, yada. Peace out homies." *"Someone take out the trash! And by trash, I mean'' Crash! Say that right, I should start a record label. '''THEN I COULD GET SOME CHICKS! TIRED OF MONKEYS!'" *"Attention disgusting doom monkeys! Crash Bandicoot is loose in the facility. Please take a moment to look around your workspace. If you find a bandicoot, please... DROP HUGE BOMBS ON HIM! Cause explosions! And sharp things to fly into their bodies! (laughs insanely) Reminder, tomorrow is Muffin Day in the cafeteria. Mmmm... muffins! That is all." *"Oh your going to love this part! Yes! Love it!" *"Spew out more bad guys! Do it!" *"Maybe these little cupcakes will be your undoing. Mmmm... cupcakes! You are like little cups of cake! I just told you what you already know." *"I'll ruin you like I ruined my prom!" *(From factory head) "Hurry up! And defeat Crash! He's getting that look in his eyes again!" *(From factory head) "OWWWWWW! I broke my bum!" Doctor Neo Cortex *"Is... Is this thing on? Yeah? Ha ha! I'm back, babies! Surrender to Cortex!" *(Reply to Crunch telling them to make them surrender) "Hey, genius, I can't actually hear you. I'm really far away and I'm flying like a hovercraft or something." *"I'm off to do bad things! Ta-ta!" *"Crash, you gullible fool! You walked right into my trap. Now I'll have you and the Mojo!" *"Well, actually it's pretty fun. You should try it. You know riding around in huge rumbling machines and what not? Very stimulating." *"Uka Uka taught me a new process called "Mojo Mutations". I will use the stolen mojo to create a huge army of loyal mutants! Not rejects like you guys!" *"But best of all, I will this army to construct a mighty robot. The largest doomsday device I ever built! I will smash Wumpa Island and take over the world! And I shall call this robot.. the Doominator!" *"You think you've won, you furry simpleton?! Well, Uka Uka got away with the Mojo and your sister! You'll never find them in time! The next time you see me, Crash, I'll be controlling a world-conquering robot! (laughs maniacally while his rocket shoes take off) Oh, I love to laugh." (He flies away) *"I don't see what the big deal is. We got away with the Mojo and Crash's sister!" *"You can't replace me; my name on the stationery!” *"Duh uh, thank you. Eh, What?! What do you mean?" *"Awww, but I like seeing things get destroyed! Oh, you're awful!" *"Oh you're going to get some punchy-punched now! Crash, come over here and take out this terrible excuse for a niece!" *"Oh gross. Get a room." *"You simpletons! The Doominator can't be disabled so easily." *"How long have had that in your pants?" *"Oh, Nina, betraying me is the most vile evil thing you could have ever done..... You are a skank...I'm just so proud of you right now." *"I promise, from now on, I'll be more evil, more villainous, more horrible! HORRIBLE!!! '''Oh, and go kill bandicoots too! I'm still gonna spank you stupid for this!" When a Titan is jacked *"Not that guy! I liked that guy! As a friend..." *"Stop helping him! Snap out of it!" *"You were my favorite!" Doom Monkeys Conversations: "Why are we here? "Boss lady looking for bandicoot. Bandicoot come to stop us make boom things." "Why we make boom things?" "We make boom things for boss lady's robot. Biggest boom thing of all!" (Laughs) "Boom things fun!" "Boom things!" When first noticing Crash *"Attack!" *"I'm unwelcome." *"I'm an evil monkey!" *"Terrorize." *"Bite and scratch him!" *"Unleash the fury!" *"Consume bandicoot!" * "Crash Crash Crash!" *"Crash Crash Crash Crash Crash!" *"Crash is here! Crash is here!" *"Oh! Finish him!" *"Finish him!" *"Hooray, let's fight!" *"Leeroy!" *"Monkey rage!" *"Rumble in the jungle!" *"Test him now!" *"MONKEYS TO HEAR!!"' *"Protect the weapons!" *"Fight and Win! Maybe." *"Win fight I know!" *"Err...So angry now!" * "Catch him for N. Gin!" * "Freedom!" * "Doom Monkeys!" * "Monkey Charge!" * "Silly Crashy-face!" * "Check him for fruit!" When attacked by Crash *"Bully!" *"Why you do that?" *"It hurts! It hurts!" *"Heh heh ow. Heh heh ow." *"Oh hah. Many problems. Many problems!" *"Oh, monkey hurt!" *"Ow!" *"Crash too fast!" *"It burns! It burns!" * "What'd I do?" * "What'd I do? What'd I do?" When killed by Crash *"Doom for monkey." *"Oh, I'm melting, I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world!" *"It's over." *"Remember me..." *"Will I dream?" *"Uncle!" *"Banana..." *"Sorry, N-Gin." *'"MONKEY!"''' *"Monkey over." * "I never learned to scuba!" * "Broken!" * "So cold!" * "Medic!" * "Need a bandage!" * "Freedom." * "Ah ha! I failed! I failed!" * "I regret nothing!" * "This is the end!" Koo-ala Conversations: (Sniffs) "I smell something." "I don't smell nuttin'. Keep your eyes open, your hands out fists. We're here to catch wild mutants. "Why we catching wild mutants? We used to just eat 'em." "Oh the boss has some new technomajigger to control 'em. Somethin' 'bout utilizing the inherent technomagical properties of Mojo to override irrational creatures rather than relying on their synaptic neurotransmitter uptake. Bunch of foolishness." "What?" "Hey, no shootin' the messenger." "I don't shoot nothin' no more." "Oh cheer up! We'll shoot something today. I'm feelin' lucky." "Which is exactly why I can't trust you." "What'd you say?" "Nothin', nothin." "Why we gathering up all this vegetarian nonsense anyway? Boss girl has us workin' way too hard." "Oh some things. Some big things for the robot she's building." "It's not a robot. It's an automaton." "Huh?" "You heard me! It's an automaton. I'm sick and tired of this conversation. If it's self-directed it's an automaton." "Well it's people and it needs people to run." "Get back to work Bubbles!" When first noticing Crash *"Oh I see Crash. Over there!" *"Good eating boys." *"Finish her!" *"Golly a bandicoot!" *"Woo! Supper's on!" *"Oh it's gonna be fun!" *"Hot Dog!" *"Shazam!" * "Bangity bang bang bang!" *"Goody two shoes it's a fox!" *"Some fuzzy delight!" When killed by Crash * "Dang it." * "My pa was right!" * "I never used a toilet." * "Oh, I'm broken!" * "Tarnation!" * "Oh, the trauma!" * "I'll be back!" * "This isn't over!" * "I wasn't paying attention." Nina Cortex *"Take out the trash, girls!" *"Sorry, uncle, but it's time for some young blood to lead us to victory! And now that we have Coco, we can make her build the robot." *"Oh, I hope Crash tries. I really do. After all, I need a new fur coat. (laughs, then snorts) Get to work on the Doominator! Make more mutant soldiers! I want Wumpa Island smashed flat!" *"Oh shut her up!" *"The mojo we stole on his working perfectly. We're making more loyal mutants soldiers than we know what to do with!" *"Yo, Uka, what's the matter with you?" *"What? Spit it out, kindling face!" *"Oh, jebus. Crash and Aku Aku are here? I'll take blondie here and make her finish work on the robot. You! Stay behind and kill Crash!" *"And when I destroy Wumpa Island, I won't even let you watch!" *(Reply to Cortex's comment saying she's awful.) "Thanks!" (Laughs, then snorts.) *"Crash? Get out of my robot! This is my body and my right to choose!" *(To Cortex) "You keep this robot on course for Wumpa Island. *(To Coco) "You just shut up because you're... annoying, and stop talking about pancakes!" *"And as for you, I really didn't want to do this myself. I really wanted one of my idiot underlings to destroy you. I really didn't want to get hair all over my clothes! But if you want something done right, use a giant spider-bot!" *"Kill Crash and we'll have punch. Who doesn't like punch?" * "Taste my teenage angst...literally." * "Why did you rescue me? I betrayed you, took over your evil plan... and then failed." * (After hearing Cortex was proud of her) "Hooray!" Ratnicians Conversations: "Do you see anything?" "Ooh, what am I looking for again? Help me out here!" "We're looking for the Bandicoot, you moronic simpleton! The greatest threat to the lovely master's plans." "But how can those rodents be a threat compared to us rodents into the likey and the like and-oh, so nice!" "Well, allow me to educate you, my uneducated little chum. Bandicoot: a medium sized marsupial-omivore from the order of Peramelemorphia." "Obviously, yes everyone knows that." (makes odd noise) "But, what most people don't know is that Peramelemorphian creatures are immune to mojo control. Oh, I don't need that control." "But that means they can never learn to love their master!" "Yes, you are down like a clown, my righteous colleague, so stay sharp! We have got bandicoots to subdue!" "Science is fun!" "Science, and learning. And maths, and, uh, arithme--, geography." "Do you see any bandicoots?" "No, I don't see any bandicoots, so be quiet, you silly person!" "Why is the boss kidnapping mutants? Doesn't he like us like when he first made us? Oh, he was so romantic and lovely!" "Oh, of course he likes us! That's crazy talk you're sayin' there! He just needs more mutants and MOJO to build his secret doomsday weapon." "What is he making?" "Wow, if I tell you it's not a secret is it you crazy silly! 'Cause it's a secret! Meaning it can't be said! Now enough talk! Back to looking for bandicoots." "So what are we doing in this crazy place? I mean it's weird and unusual in a way." "Well, we have determined through science, that this place is the single greatest collection of MOJO on the island." "Oh, that's a good thing." "Yeah, darn tootin' it's a good thing! With the hall of MOJO from this one location, we can build a huge and mighty army, with felonious intent." "Oh fabulous felonious, I'm looking forward to that part." "Indeed, there's really no way to go wrong, because let's face it: the boss is overdue for a win." "Oh yeah, overdue. On a scale of one to overdue he's terrible because his recent history not good, bad in fact because... his evil schemes are like from zero to a number bigger than... zero." When first noticing Crash *"There he is!" *"Giggles and laughs!" *"Wonderful. I was hungry!" *"Oh boy! Lunch!" *"Get Crash with the thing!" *"Get Crash with the thingy!" *"(laughs)" *"Aren't you lovely?" *"Quick! Sample it!" *"Sample him!" *"Capture him for the Mojo!" *"Oh, he looks juicy and delicious!" *"Sound the Alarm-O-Gram!" *"Beat him, in the nether regions. Because I personally enjoy that." *"Get the bandi-rodent!" *"Attack on the silly person!" *"Get the fuzzy! Fuzzy bear!" *"Get the bandi-whatever!" *"Wonder him!" *"Victory is assured!" *"Charging to the front!" *"Quick dissect him!" *"An enemy! A silly enemy!" *"Stop the nosey!" *"More, more, more." (Makes odd noise) *"Aieyae!" *"Obtain his change purse!" *Alrighty ya bandicoot!" *"Whaaaaa!" *"Ah boom, boom, boom, boom!" When unable to reach Crash *"Oh the physics of him being there are just tremendous." *"Okay on a physics level him being there is tremendous." *"You'd think he was an Italian plumber or something." *"You'd think he was a moving-fast hedgehog or something." *"I am ashamed, but I am unable to visualize the enemy at this time." *"I have felonious desire..." *"You being up there is making me look bad down here." *"Your making me look bad up there!" *"Help, he's leaving! It's shameful and annoying!" *"Stop, 'cause it's not a good thing!" *"Stop, 'cause it's not good. It's a thing that's... not good!" *"Dr. Cortex is gonna lose it if he gets away." *"Oh, Dr. Cortex is gonna lose it if he escapes." *"Honestly, it's just tremendous! He's getting away!" *"Yeah there's a new invention they call it a step-ladder, go get one stupid." *"The enemy is disengageifiying!" *"I shall file a complaint if you do not re-engage." *"I shall file a complaint if you do not re-engage. Give me my ring back." *"I shall file a complaint if you don't re-engage and I won't be happy!" *"His velocity is just amazing." *"Where is he going, honestly?" *"Honestly, I have appointments to keep... return!" *"Seriously, I have appointments to keep, places to be, so come on back!" *"Seriously, I have appointments to keep. I have a mattie pattie at 3, so return!" *"I feel very un-athletic watching him do that." *"He's making me feel very out of shape doing that!" *"Dahhh! Where's he off to now?!" *"Oh that's just ridiculous! What's he doing over there?!" *"Why's he leaving? Doesn't he like us?" *"Crash...? Aww, forget you." *"Come on! We'll fight, we'll fix Crash!" *"We have fisticuffs to complete Crash..." *"Seriously I have to ask him a question, where's he going?!" *"Where's he going?" *"I've gotta get some of those shoes!" *"Can someone slow him down or something?" *"Crash is too fast I swear!" *"Crash is moving away with haste!" *"Crash is moving away with apparent haste." *"Crash is moving away with haste! And I'm not even engaged!" *"Crash, come back. We'll just hang we won't get weird!" *"I seek a conclusion for battle." *"A bandicoot pie we will make!" *"If he gets away, we're going feel very silly." *"If he gets away, we're going to feel very silly. Not in a good way." *"If he gets away, we're going to feel...silly." *"You know, he is making us appear foolish!" *"He's making us appear foolish." *"How'd he get over there and I am here..." *"Shouldn't that hurt his knees? Seriously!" *"Shouldn't that hurt his knees? I mean seriously it's like a cal ratio." *"Begin the search for Crash. But, but we have lost him." *"Drat and blast you for leavin'!" *"Ah, come on. Get back here already." *"Oh, come on! Get back here already!" *"How to catch up with him I have no idea." *"I can't just shaunt into that locale!" *"I can't shaunt into that locale!" *"I can't storm into that locale!" *"Crash you irritant!" *"But the fight is down here please." *"Crash you irritant. You are feel like a wolf...Stop!" *"Crash, he's like Flubber, the mystery stuff and the goo!" *"Crash is like Flubber, the mystery stuff!" *"Return post-haste so the fight may continue!" *"Return post-haste so the fight can go on continusely!" When killed by Crash *"Aborting!" *"Medic!" *"Avenge me!" *"Why me?" *"Aaauugh!!!" *"May-Day!" *"NOOOOOO!!" *"I am down like a clown!" *"Oh, barnacles!" *"Expiring! Right now." *"Ahhh! Avenge me!" *"Oh noes!" *"Oh no!" *"Oh come on!" *"Oh that's not good." *"Oh that's bad." *"And gooood night!" *"Monkey brother." *"Oh, for Pete's sake!" *"Drat and blastedness!" *"Ah, most unkind!" *"Unjust I say!" *"So cold!" *"Oh boy." *"Nose broke!" *"I'm goin down." *"Going down!" *"Oh, bloody heck!" *"Death and match." *"Stuck and move!" *"Blustering brickloads!" *"Ending now!" *"Life in peril!" *"Life in peril! Uh, danger." *"Danger rorobinson eh." *"Oh, boohoo!" *"This rodent is down!" *"I'll just lie down and sleep." *"Right in the eyes!" *"Destruction imminent." *"Destruction imminent. That means soon." *"He cheated I'm sure of it!" *"Check please!" *"Great horny toads!" *"Stars! Seeing them! Whoa!" Tiny Tiger *"It's a really nice stationery too." * "Crash, I really am crossed with you! I'm just trying to do my job, and you go and cause all this chaos! I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to eat your face." *"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I wish some kind of reconsideration is possible here. And frankly, I'm still mad about the last game. You didn't even invite me! That really hurt!" * "Hey! Where'd he go?" * "Can I get a mutant to take off my hand? That would be great." * "Hey, come on! Quit it!" * "Hey! Mr. Bad Face, Stop that!" * "Ah! You makin' me so mad now!" * "I feel silly now!" * "No fair already!" *"Stop! No more please! You're just stupendous and fantabulous! Honestly, you're just awesome!" *"I'll tell you where to go! Nina took Coco to the beach." *"No, Nina. Uka Uka and her got rid of Cortex. They were tired of Cortex failing all the time." Uka Uka Various cutscenes *"Cortex! Deal with Crash and my pathetic brother. I'll take the mojo and bandicoot female back to our base." *"That was ridiculous and appalling! You failed to destroy Crash Bandicoot!" *"I got away with with the mojo and the big deal is that Crash Bandicoot is still alive! Cortex, I'm going to replace you." *"Cortex, you have never been more wrong..." *"Allow me to announce your replacement. Nina Cortex!" *"Yes...for once everything is going according to plan." (Pauses) * (Reply to Nina's comment asking what's wrong.) "I sensed something. A presence I have not felt since..." * "A tremor in the mojo. The last time I felt it it was in the presence of my older brother, Aku Aku." * "Oh yes. I will kill Crash Bandicoot. Kill him... forever.(pauses for a few seconds) Ooh, I love this part. (pauses for a few more seconds) Okay, it's done." *"So you little insects actually made it? Well I've prepared a little treat for you." *"Oh it's a bad treat all right! Tell me, Crash, do you remember the Evolvo-Ray? Well, let's see what happens when I use the Evolvo-Ray...ON MYSELF!!!" Randomly during his boss battle * "I just love being a bully." * "NOW I'M JUST FURIOUS!" * "I'll grate you the cheese. Parmesan." * "I thought I could do this alone! I was wrong! Help!" * "You worthless bunnies, better get in here! Or it's nothing but liver and onions for a week!" * "Not that part! I love that part." * "Walk it off, Uka. Walk it off." * "Oh, come on, I need that one!" * "How do you keep doing that?" * "You're only winning because I'm not used to having legs! Long suple legs!" * "Crash, that's wicked! Be nice!" * "This furry shorty will be leaving on my last nerve! I mean, GUARDS! GET IN HERE!!" * "You evolved scum! QUIT IT!" * "I'm gonna get timber all over you!" * "I just want to be evil! Is that so bad?!" * "Stop ruining my plans! I've spent all day on those!" * "I think I needed that." * "If anything in here is busted, you minions are paying for it!" * "This isn't going too well, let's get some more evil minions in here, stat!" * "You mutant reinforcements get in here right now or I'll punch you all in the clavicle!" * "You idiots get in here before I tear you a new bellybutton!" * "Defeat Crash and receive slightly less whipping!" * "Minions, Bandicoots tastes like chicken! Honestly! CHICKEN!" * "You stop doing that already!" * "Make Crash stop wrecking my lovely new body!" * "You're a faun." * "Let's get some mutants in here! It's looking a little hairy right now!" * "OW! Look, stop that!" * "That's really starting to hurt!" * "I better get some competent help in here soon, or I'm going to have to start repeating myself." * "I'm really angry right now!" * "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" * "Having a body is nice!" * "It's all over now, Crash!" * "Oh, that one hurt a little bit." * "This minion is getting so fired for this!" * "Wretched little rodent." * "I am so mad at you minions right now! GET IN HERE!" * "Guards, get in here and destroy this meddlesome bandicoot!" * "That was a big one!" * "Get this bandicoot away from me!" * "OWWWW!" * "Quit helping Crash! It's important you stop!" * "Let's wrap this fight up already! I'm missing my stories!" * "I'll destroy you for that!" * "Did that hurt?!" * "Finally, I'll get you, Crash!" * "Poor little Crash!" * "OW!" My face, you...guy!" * "This is so embarrassing!" * "Fear my mighty fine pedal wave locomotion!" * "You pathetic fool, that's nothing!" * "You're gonna have to try harder than that." * "Oh no! Please stop!" * "Hey, come on! You're wrecking it!" * "BANDICOOT ON MY FACE!" * "Why won't you just stand still?" * "Minions, get this hairball off of me!" Cutscene after his boss battle *"You think you've defeated me? I'll get the last laugh on you fools! Any moment now Nina's robot will be completed and Wumpa Island will be doomed!" *"And Nina will have no more use for your lovely sister so she's finished too! I get the last laugh! (laughs) I'm laughing now too just in case." Voodoo Bunnies When first noticing Crash *"Delicious bandicoot! Make soup!" *"Get his carrots!" *"Get his carrots! He has carrots!" *"Voodoo Bunny!" *"Voodoo attack! *"Voodoo hurt you!" * "Freedom!" * "We have you now!" * "He's here! Crash here!" * "Stop him now!" * "Kick him! Poke him!" * "Crash over here!" * "Got you now!" * "Crash smash! Crash smash!" * "Tell me you won't fear pain!" * "Bandicoot!" * "I see Crash!" * "Get out! Get out! Get out!" * "Bunnies attack!" * "I see Crash! I see Crash!" * "Crash Smacka-lacka-lacka! Crash Smacka-lacka-lacka!" * "Get a hole in one!" When unable to reach Crash *"Come back here, Crash! Want moooore!" *"Crash make bunny feel silly." *"Oh, you just get back here, mister!" *"Somebody stop him!" *"He's getting away." *"Oh, you make bunny angry now." *"Sound the war drum! More bunnies! *"Sound the war drum! More bunnies, more bunnies, more bunnies." *"Aww forget it! Let's just take a break." *"Where'd he go? He just here!" *"I lost him!" *"Someone get a ladder!" * "Bunny lose patience now!" * "Ooh la gunga!" When killed by Crash * "Aaauugh!!!" * "Voodoo Return!" * "Tell my mom she's fat." * "Need a new job! Are you hiring?" * "(Sobs)" * "Double bad!" * "Master!" * "Disappointed!" * "OW!" * "Bunny come back!" * "Oh no!" * "Oh, come on!" * "Bunny need hug!" * "It's not over!" * "More bunnies come soon!" * "Lousy carrot brain!" * "You regret this!" * "Not cool!" * "I'll be back!" * "Bandicoots." * "It's over." * "Problem." * "Tribe damage." * "Mask hurt!" * "Ugh!" * "Me no stop him!" * "Lousy games." * "This is your fault, Crash!" * "I failed!" * "Right in me legs!" * "So sleepy." * "Oh that just sucks!" Conversations: "We catch Crash Bandicoot yet?" "No. Boss Uka Uka's starting to get stressed. He's lost to Crash so many times he went to shame spiral." "Oh, that's not good. Soon he developed eating disorder again." "Oh, that guy feel bad. He would lose up to 600 pounds, and lose it most uncertainty." "Me think he do something crazy. He's very self-conscious about being no body bad guy. He had body briefly in Twinsanity, but that was no fun for nobody." "He had some surprise left for Crash. Something in his lair. Uka Uka would assume we could do better. What a jerk!" Crash of the Titans Category:Crash of the Titans